powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wedding (Revisited Series)
The Wedding is a three-part episode within season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. This story arc marks the return of Rita Repulsa as a villainess, marrying Lord Zedd through a sham wedding in an attempt to reclaim the Moon Palace and reassume her original position of conquering Earth. This episode also marks the first time Alpha 5 turns evil on his own accord, proclaiming his envy and resentment of the Rangers and becoming a servant of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Plot As the Power Rangers and their classmates head to Australia, Rita Repulsa returns from her banishment with a new plan... to marry Lord Zedd, regain the Moon Palace and claim the power of the Dark Crystal! To get the Power Rangers out of the way, Rita and a dream-induced Zedd brainwash Alpha and manipulate his memories, infusing him with Dark Power and making him turn against Zordon and the Rangers over feeling abused, mistreated and shut out by them for many years. He lures them into an ambush at an abandoned theater, imprisons Delta 4 in a force field, silences Zordon repeatedly when the sage tries to reason with the little robot, and megalomaniacally vows to destroy the Rangers for their cruelty towards him. Synopsis Part 1: The Birth of Dark Alpha .]] The episode begins with Theodore "Ted" Swanson announcing that Angel Grove High School has selected teen exchange speakers for an event in Australia. The Rangers, along with Bulk and Skull and the former Dark Rangers, go together as a group, with the trip taking place at the same time as Lord Zedd's Centennial Recharge; the group is relieved that there will be no trouble in their absence, or so they believe. However, Ernie and Ted tell them to keep an eye on their fellow travelers Bulk and Skull, who are always causing trouble no matter where they go. Out in the reaches of space, Rita Repulsa hears about the news from inside her dumpster and decides to veer it back to the moon, having come up with a plan to get back at Zedd for banishing her. Back on Earth, the Rangers touch down in Australia to begin their trip. Alpha 5 back at the Command Center anxiously misses their presence and can't help but fret over being alone again, but knowing that there may not be any evil threats for some time, he decides to go for a walk outside to calm his circuits down. Not long after Zedd retreated into the Rejuvenation Chamber to begin his nap, Rita crashes her dumpster back onto the Moon's surface and goes back into the palace. Eventually she finds Finster, missing her presence greatly; he restores her to full size with his Spectron Reintegrator, which she thanks him upon restoration and gives him a hug. Hoping to reclaim her throne, her plan is to spike Zedd with a love potion while he is sleeping, destroy the Power Rangers, and give them as a wedding gift before sealing Zedd in a dumpster and ruling the universe herself. But unable to wait until they return to Angel Grove, Finster suggests capturing Alpha 5 and turning him against the Rangers, which Rita agrees to. Outside the Command Center, Alpha is ambushed by Finster and a group of Z Putty Patrollers, who capture Alpha and take him to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Lord Zedd (in his dream state) and Rita sit, with Alpha floating motionless in the air above them. They plan to make him remember when the Rangers were cruel around Alpha. We enter Alpha's memories. He's walking with the Rangers to a basketball court, when he spots a frog ahead on the path and runs towards it. Kimberly warns him that he will trip and fall, which he does, splashing himself but not short-circuiting. The teens go to him and he starts to cry. Alpha struggles to get up on his own, but the puddle is a bit deep. Alpha asks them for help, but Billy tells him he did not listen to Kimberly's warning, and must pick himself up. Alpha turns to Tommy, but Tommy tells him to stand up by himself, shocking him. Dark Power begins to swirl around him. Zedd tells him to remember how cruel the Rangers were to him that day as he begins to alter his memories. Alpha sees the Rangers again, only this time they are more malevolent. Rocky orders Alpha to get up, calling him a "tin can" and kicking him in the head. More memories flood Alpha's mind. We see Alpha standing alone near the Command Center as the helmetless Rangers enter. Alpha is upset that it is his birthday, but Zordon has left the Center. The Rangers remind him that Zordon has matters of state to deal with, but Alpha is still upset. Kimberly starts to say something, but is stopped by Rocky, and they all quickly leave. Alpha thinks nobody loves him. Zedd tells him that he should be full of anger and vengeance, and want to destroy the Rangers for shutting him out. More and more Dark Power surrounds Alpha, and he continues to see hateful images of his friends and hear their previous insults of him echo in his mind (while under various spells such as the punk spell in Power Ranger Punks and the hatred spell in Stop the Hatred Master). He then growls and his visor flashes a demonic red. He finally succumbs to the thought that no one loves him. He absorbs the Dark Power around him and transforms into an armored version of himself. He revels at the surges of Dark Power flowing in his circuits, and Zedd tells him that as a servant of the purest evil, he must now return to the Command Center to begin the first phase of his future empress's plans. He bows, calls Rita and Zedd "my emperor and empress" and leaves the Moon Palace in a swirling cloud of black smoke and electricity. When Alpha re-enters the Command Center, he traps Delta 4 in a force field when she tries to escape and ridicules Zordon via mocking and abusing the Command Center's technology and giving him a makeover. He contacts the Rangers and Ted himself to go to the run down Specter Theater back at Angel Grove, which unknown to them is the center of a vortex, and will block the Rangers from using their powers. When Zordon notes that this isn't the Alpha he remembers, Alpha replies "The Alpha you knew is gone forever! This is the new Alpha, with a new mission: to oversee the destruction of the Power Rangers!" and laughs megalomaniacally. When Zordon asks him what he is talking about, Alpha then goes on to rage that the Rangers and Zordon himself left him alone and pretended he didn't exist, rejecting his constant requests to do activities with him and leaving him alone in the Command Center all the time, finally screaming that they never cared about him. At the Moon, after being made to look younger and more beautiful from Finster's Moon Mud, Rita goes into the Rejuvenation Chamber and pours the love potion into a nearby flask, ready to be pumped inside Zedd's body. As she waits for his awakening, Finster set out to recreate some of Rita's favorite monsters as wedding guests, which go to the Theater to ambush the Rangers. Knowing they're outnumbered, the Rangers attempt to teleport out, but this fails because Alpha cuts off the teleportation system. They then attempt to defend themselves by summoning their weapons, but this doesn't work either because Alpha also cuts off their weapons system, and the Rangers find themselves defenseless as the numerous monsters close in, as Alpha's megalomaniacal laughter can be heard. Part 2: Horrors of the Spectre Theater Trapped and with nowhere to go thanks in no small part to Alpha, the Rangers have no choice but to fight the monsters with melee attacks. Seeing that they still had the upper hand, and learning of the wedding plans in the process, Billy and Kimberly suggest to escape from the theater. Back at the Command Center, Alpha proclaims his inner envy and resentment of the Power Rangers, but now he will finally finish them off for good and become famous, as revenge for the Rangers leaving him alone, for shutting him out, and for not being there when he needed them. Delta, in despair, begins crying, knowing that the Alpha standing before her isn't her Alpha. But in spite of his "new personality", Alpha approaches and embraces her, saying that once the Earth is taken over by Zedd and Rita, and the Rangers are dead, Delta can be his queen. Delta kisses Alpha, but she does not become evil in the process. Alpha walks back over to the controls, but Delta calls out to him. She says that no matter what he is, good or evil, she will always love him, and he responds the same with her. Turning back over to Zordon, he says that he will go down in history as the one that destroyed them for the aforementioned reasons. Having enough of Zordon's blabbing, Alpha shuts him off and makes him unanchored, and proclaims megalomaniacally "HA HA! Peace and quiet at last! Next, the end of the Power Rangers! I will crush them all like the insignificant bugs they are!". Back at the moon, Lord Zedd reawakens from the recharge. Upon first sight of an impatient Rita Repulsa, he falls in love and immediately proposes marriage to her. Goldar, at first uncomfortable about Rita's return but secretly longing for his abuse by Zedd to be over, is ordered to organize the wedding ceremony as the "Worst Man"; knowing the penalty for failure, he is forced to consent. Scorpina agrees to assist him, knowing full well that Zedd will soon be finished. With Finster sending more monsters to ambush the Rangers and Alpha 5 still assuming control of the Command Center with Delta 4 as Alpha's prisoner (and going as far as to teleport Bulk, Skull and the former Dark Rangers into the Outback in an attempt to torture them as subconscious revenge for being called a "tin can" a year earlier), Rita tells Zedd about the Rangers being trapped in the theater and Alpha becoming Zedd's minion, which impresses him very much. He says to himself that he has found the perfect queen, and curses himself for wanting to marry Kimberly earlier. Unknown to them, the Rangers manage to escape from a basement level within the theater, much to Alpha's fury. It isn't long until Zedd is alerted about it by Alpha, which Rita suggests to retaliate by making the monsters grow. Hugging his bride, grenades are sent down to Peckster and Rhinoblaster, whom grow and stop the Rangers in their tracks. They then summoned the Thunderzords to do battle, with the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord going against them. Before the Rangers could defeat the monsters, Alpha severs the link to the Zords' power supply, causing the monsters to quickly overpower them. The Rangers are forced to eject, and are promptly teleported by Alpha back to the theatre much to their confusion, with Alpha gloating over the Rangers' upcoming defeat again and punctuating it with a megalomaniacal laugh. Rita congratulates Alpha on "putting the Power Bugs back into their cage" then orders Finster to send 2 monsters - Peckster and Rhinoblaster - and a group of Putties to keep them inside while the other monsters attend the wedding. In the theatre, the Rangers discuss the recent mysterious events regarding the zords' sudden loss of power and the fact they were teleported to the theatre. Ted immediately realizes that Alpha 5 is responsible for all of this: the fact that they can't teleport out, the fact that they can't use their weapons, and the fact that the Zords' power has been cut off. However, they then realize that something very bad has happened to Alpha; he has been brainwashed and manipulated. Kim explains that Alpha has received the power of darkness and has been infused with incredible energy powerful enough to blast them into molecules; her words are accompanied by an image of Alpha standing in a swirl of Dark Power, being flooded by dark energy. Ted immediately contacts Alpha, but all we hear on the other side is Alpha's evil, megalomaniacal laughter. Tommy and Jason rally the other Rangers, and the ten agree to get out of the theatre for good and restore Alpha's true memories before it's too late and Rita and Zedd's hold over Alpha becomes permanent. Part 3: Breaking the Spell While still keeping Delta as his prisoner, Alpha invites Delta to witness Rita and Zedd's wedding, proclaiming in his megalomania that one day, it shall be he and Delta who will wed and share dominion of the world together. With Lord Zedd assigning Finster to perform the ceremony and Snizard to play "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring" on the organ, the wedding finally gets underway. Goldar almost provides a reason as to why they shouldn't marry, but Rita Repulsa stops him by hitting him with her flower bouquet, but whispers to him not to object yet until she finishes Zedd off. After reciting their vows and exchanging rings, Rita and Zedd are proclaimed husband and wife. Back at the mansion, the Rangers are occupied with Peckster, Rhinoblaster and a group of Z-Putties combating them. This time the Rangers are able to fight tenaciously against the group and escape from them into another room. Once the wedding party on the moon is finally over, Rita and Zedd board Serpentera to witness the Rangers' demise at the theater-mansion. Unknown to them, the Rangers manage to set a plan in motion to trap Peckster and Rhinoblaster with an electrically-charged net before escaping through the basement of the theater like before. This news is soon rallied to the pair via Goldar, whom decided to summon all the guests to the surface, declaring war against the Rangers. Finally they escape to the Command Center to restore Alpha to normal, but not without Rita - now piloting - and Zedd overlooking from Serpentera's cockpit. Upon their return, to Alpha's shock and fury ("IMPOSSIBLE! How did you escape?!"), Billy restores Zordon and together, they pool their power and convince Alpha of his true memories. In memory again, Alpha runs through the Command Center, crying out that they shouldn't leave him alone. He bursts through a door, to find a surprise party for him! They hadn't forgotten about him, and Zordon had returned as quickly as he could. He thanks them all. Alpha realizes he is loved, and is engulfed in a warm light, but another memory enters. We return to the memory of Alpha crying because Kimberly wouldn't pick him up when he fell in the puddle at the basketball court. This time they explain that they want him to learn to help himself. They want to raise him to be able to depend on himself. But Zedd and Rita interfere again, and engulfs them all in a column of Dark Power. They float within it, Alpha above the Rangers, Delta and Zordon, as Zedd tells Alpha that the Rangers never cared about him, that he was built alone and will forever remain alone, that he can only count on the emptiness, and then wipes the Rangers from his memory. An image of Alpha cries out "Zordon! Rangers! Don't leave me alone! Please!" Alpha then says that Zedd's right, and that he was always alone; Kimberly and the others plead for Alpha to not believe Zedd and Rita, and that it's all an illusion. "I was always alone," he retorts. "You left me alone! YOU LEFT ME ALONE!! YOU LEFT ME ALONE!!" He once again blasts both Zordon and the Rangers, as well as Bulk, Skull, and the Dark Rangers. Despite the Dark Power assaulting them all, Kimberly tells Alpha he must break free from Zedd's grip, because not only is Zedd's brainwashing and Dark Power infusion hurting him physically but his programming is being compromised as well. Alpha brushes Kim off and states that it's more dangerous for the Rangers, and Aisha responds that they don't care for their own lives, they truly love him and want him to be safe. Jason, Zack, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Trini, Kimberly, and even Zordon then explain to Alpha that sometimes people get very steamed at their caretakers, but it's parents' jobs to set limits, and that Alpha has to remember that they really care about him. The Rangers pool their power once more. Alpha is hit by a montage of memories as Kimberly and Zordon tell him that everyone suffers hardships in their lives and that is when they must hold onto the memory of good times most of all. He begins to turn back into normal Alpha, to the joy of everyone. The eight of them are standing together. Kimberly says the warmth that Alpha feels is the love others have for him. Alpha realizes he is not alone, his armor vanishes, and he moves to embrace the Rangers. The column of Dark Power vanishes to reveal Kimberly, the other Rangers, and a sleeping Alpha in Kimberly's arms. As the column of white light dissipates, the Rangers de-morph. Back at the Moon Palace, Squatt comments "Wow! So the Rangers really do love Alpha after all!", and Baboo agrees with him. Meanwhile, Zedd and Rita, still inside Serpentera, have been temporarily blinded by the purity of the white light column. The Rangers and Delta huddle around Alpha as he wakens. He thanks everyone, and says he feels their love and warmth and knows he is not alone. Then they told him about the wedding, which Zordon found to be disturbing due to Rita and Zedd's combined power. Suddenly, a distress signal gave them the news that the monsters had grown outside; once re-morphed and back in action, they boarded the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord to do battle. Even though the zords were outnumbered, they still managed to fight bravely against the monsters. After weakening them considerably, they both finished off the monsters with a combination of the Thunder Megazord's sword slashes and the Tigerzord's Thunderbolts. This left Rita and Zedd frustrated, but they at least got Alpha to tell the Rangers about his problems. Finally the Rangers return to Australia to finish their trip, Delta is released from the force field, and Bulk, Skull and the Dark Rangers are teleported back to the shopping area in their normal clothes. Alpha still feels sorry for his actions whilst corrupted by the evil energies of Zedd and Rita, but Zordon and Delta accept it and forgive him, not at all caring about the "Evil Alpha" and that he is not truly at fault for the things he did to everyone while under Rita and Zedd's manipulation. Breathing a sigh of relief, the little robot is glad to be who and what he is supposed to be once more, and also says that now things can finally go back to normal. Then Delta teasingly asks Alpha if he still wants to make her his queen, which causes oil to rush to his face in a blush and for him to utter an "oh, ai yi yi!" in embarrassment. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranstion (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Royce Herron as Woman in Train Station Terminal *Henry Cannon as Old Man in Train Station Terminal *Alissa Ann Smego as Shawna *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Renee Griggs as Angela *Patrick Wolf as Justin (former Red Dark Ranger) *Ogie Banks as Zane (former Black Dark Ranger) *??? as Bobby (former Blue Dark Ranger) *Jhoanna Trias as Tina (former Yellow Dark Ranger) *??? as Hilary (former Pink Dark Ranger) *??? as Stewart *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon(voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Richard Cansino as Eye Guy (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Socadillo (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Peckster (voice) *Steve Kramer as Robogoat (voice) *Julissa Aquirre as Invenusable Flytrap (voice) *Alex Borstein as Madame Woe (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Photomare (voice) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Dave Mallow as Grumble Bee (voice) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly (flashback footage) Quotes Part 1: The Birth of Dark Alpha :(Alpha is chuckling and giggling wickedly) :'Zordon:' Alpha, I'm detecting unusual behavior, as well as dark energy emanating from your circuitry. What happened to you outside? :'Dark Alpha:' Who '''cares' what you're detecting? I have work to do. :Zordon: Alpha, what's going on? What are you doing? :Dark Alpha: At the moment, shutting down your communicators. You'll never alert the Rangers to my plans! :Zordon: Alpha, stop this at once. Something bad has happened to you. :Dark Alpha: (growing irritated) In fact, I think for now I'll fix it so that I don't have to listen to you for a few minutes! :(Alpha chuckles and scurries about the control consoles, pressing random buttons; Delta is still in her force field) :Delta 4: Alpha, please! Tell us what happened to you when you were captured outside the Command Center! If Zordon can't help you, maybe I will. :(Dark Alpha shields himself from the "blinding light" that glows when Delta speaks, but he regains his composure a second later) :Delta 4: Alpha? :Zordon: Delta's right, Alpha. :Dark Alpha: She is right. I may need her help, but I don't need yours! For years I have lived in your and the Rangers' shadows! You all have treated me like I was invisible! I was always alone! :(Dark Alpha kicks a control console, causing it to spark; Delta screams) :Dark Alpha: Now do you understand? :Zordon: This isn't the Alpha 5 I remember. :Dark Alpha: The Alpha you knew is gone forever! This is the new Alpha, with a new mission! My new mission is to oversee the destruction of the Power Rangers! :Zordon: What are you talking about, Alpha? :(Dark Alpha whirls to face Zordon, his visor flashing deep red in rage) :Dark Alpha: You left me alone! You pretended I was invisible for many years! Every time I asked if I could join them in their fun, they refused me! :(Dark Alpha laughs megalomanically as the Rangers are fighting the monsters in the theater) :Dark Alpha: HA! Those Power Punks are wasting their time! :Zordon: Alpha, stop this at once. You know the Rangers' powers are blocked in the theater. Why are you putting your friends in danger? :Dark Alpha: Friends?! :(Dark Alpha laughs megalomanically) :Dark Alpha: Don't be ridiculous! They're not my friends, never have been, and never will be! :(Delta 4 begins to cry; Dark Alpha notices this and embraces her) :Dark Alpha: Don't worry, sweet Delta. Once the Earth is taken over by Lord Zedd and Empress Rita, and the Rangers are eliminated, we will start this world anew...with you by my side as my queen. :Delra 4: Alpha.... :(They kiss for a long moment. They then break away from the kiss and Alpha walks back over to the controls.) :'Delta 4:' Alpha, wait! :(''Alpha turns to Delta) :Delta 4: No matter what you have become, good or evil, I love you so much, Alpha! :Dark Alpha: And I, you. :(Dark Alpha turns back to Zordon) :Dark Alpha: For years I have lived in the Rangers' shadows, but not anymore! It’s my turn to be famous now. I’ll go down in history as the one who destroyed the Power Rangers! Notes *This episode contains the first time footage is used from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, in the form of establishing shots of the Spectre Theatre. *Alpha's walk back to the Command Center after he is converted to evil was shown in a draft version of the script; to test his new dark powers, he creates a large building resembling the Command Center called the Dark Center; it is a building featuring elements of Eltarian and Edenite architecture and made completely of Dark Crystal. The scene was to be accompanied by Alpha singing a song similar in style to "Let it Go" from Frozen. *Another draft of the script had Rita make Alpha grow with her wand, increasing not just his height but his and the Strobe's powers, along with his hatred and fury over the Rangers. He would have called the Rangers "impudent insects" and prepared to crush them, but they would have summoned the Thunder Megazord before they could which would have also led to a Megazord fight. This idea was scrapped for consistency reasons. *Footage from the previous episode is used in the scene where Alpha's true memories are revealed to him, and some new footage featuring the younger version of Kimberly saying to Alpha that she and the others will always be there for him. *Unlike the prime universe version of this same episode, Alpha's scenes in the Command Center are comprised entirely of original footage. *Dark Alpha will reappear again in Facing the Past. *Scorpina returns in this episode. *From this episode on, Rita is played by Carla Perez and will now appear almost completely in original footage, while Barbara Goodson continues to provide Rita's voice. **Also from this episode on, Scorpina is played by Sabrina Lu and will now appear almost completely in original footage, while Wendee Lee continues to provide Scorpina's voice. *Originally the episode was going to be more than three parts long, and was going to have more Evil Alpha scenes. One such scene created during the episode's development stages involved him refuting Kim's statement that they loved him, calling her and the other Rangers "pathetic", and another was a fight scene in which he was going to say something along the lines of "Once I reach my fullest power, I shall offer up your corpses as wedding gifts." This would have been one of the few times that death was being mentioned in PR: Revisited. Another scene involved Zedd paternally reproving is, scolding or correcting usually gently or with kindly intent Alpha for not following Zedd and Rita's orders to lure the Rangers into an ambush at the Spectre Theater, due to the love potion still being inside his body (he would normally treat Alpha as one of his abused lackeys and threaten to turn Alpha into scrap metal if he failed him one more time, had the potion not been administered). In another deleted scene, Alpha was going to engage Kim in battle whilst the other rangers deal with a large group of Z-Putties (armed with maces, swords, axes, and clubs, in a nod to the SNES video game) that would accompany Alpha. In the preliminary storyboards, he was to display the ability to shoot concentrated energy blasts from a built-in cannon located in his wrist; this was part of his new armored form. His abilities as a ruthless martial arts fighting machine are shown, as he dominates Kimberly for almost the entirety of their confrontation. He would also enter the Spectre Theater prior to the doors closing and say to the Rangers that "death is the only way out". *This is the second time Alpha is turned into an evil character. (He turns evil in Return of an Old Friend.) This is also the first time Alpha is consumed by envy and bitter resentment for the Rangers as well. The reason why is because they frequently leave him alone to go battle evil, as implied in The Wanna-Be Ranger. **The way that Alpha activates a force field around Delta 4 is the same way he does to the Green Ranger in Green with Evil. *New footage was filmed for the scenes where we delve into Alpha's memories. *In the original shooting script, Lord Zedd gives Alpha a wand called the Strobe of Dark Power that will increase his power a trillionfold and be used as a catalyst for keeping him under his thrall permanently (much like the Sword of Darkness in Green with Evil), but this was cut after filming the scenes with the wand because of the fear of parental complaints over violence and severe injury and/or death in the show. He would use this wand to attack the Rangers by hitting them with dark energy in the form of lightning. He used the wand for an attack called Dark Thunder, though he also used an unnamed lightning attack as well as Dark Power with it as well. In the final script, he has the wand in the Command Center, but it is under a machine's analysis and conversion. *When Alpha converses with Delta while he is evil, Alpha promises that once the Earth is conquered and the Rangers are dead, he will make her his queen. This almost happens in the Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited episode Machine King for a Day, only they are made to rule the Machine Empire together, and not Earth. *This episode's working title was "The Birth of Wicked Alpha". *Rita apparently returned to give Zedd a less menacing persona, as parents complained about it after The Mutiny. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited